


Skirting the Issue

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a really good way, but in a good way, when practical jokes backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt fill: Rin plays a prank on Rei by taking his pants after a joint practice and leaves a skirt in its place and is absolutely mortified by how the prank backfires when he enjoys seeing Rei in a skirt a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting the Issue

“What is this?” came Rei’s voice, in a panicked whisper. It was the afternoon after a joint practice with Samezuka and the boys were in the locker room getting showered and changed out. However, this second step proved a problem to Rei.

“Where are my pants?” His voice was louder and more desperate. “And what is this?” he shouted as he held up a skirt. He looked to the only person left in the locker room.

“You better put that on,” Rin advised with a smirk. “You can’t just walk around in your underwear.”

Rei glared. “Why did you do this?”

Looking scandalized Rin answered, “You think _I_ would do something like this?” He crossed his arms looking smug. 

Casting a defiant glance at Rin, Rei grabbed the clothes and turned away, heading to a shower stall to get some privacy. Rin kept laughing as he waited for Rei to return from getting changed. The other boy came out from the stall, trying as best as he could to maintain his pride, but not quite able to hide his discomfort. 

“Well, go ahead,” Rei said. “Have your little laugh.”

Rin had prepared a retort and was about to let it out when he looked up at Rei. The retort was lost and he sucked in a breath. His eyes gazed up Rei’s legs, and though it wasn’t the first time he had seen Rei’s legs before, seeing them in a skirt was something different. 

It was supposed to be funny. Just a stupid practical joke to make Rei feel silly. Rei was supposed to tease and have a good laugh, but instead he was staring with his mouth gaping open like an idiot. Shifting position to get more comfortable, he brought his expression back to neutral, hoping that the heat on his cheeks didn’t show up as a blush.

When Rin didn’t say anything, Rei shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the hem of the skirt. Rin’s intense gaze made his heartbeat quicken and a warm feeling pooled in his stomach. He stepped forward, a little more confident in the way he carried himself. “You seem tense.”

Swallowing, Rin leaned forward and stretched out a hand and ran it up Rei’s thigh. Rei’s gasp snapped him from his impulse and he took his hand away and looked into Rei’s eyes. “Um,” was his elegant explanation for his actions.

“Oh,” was Rei’s equally elegant response. 

“I was supposed to be laughing at you for looking stupid in a skirt, but instead you don’t look stupid at all.”

Cheeks flushed even deeper and Rei began sputtering. “Y-you think I look good in a skirt?”

Rin shouted, “I never said that! I just said you didn’t look stupid!”

“Is that why you were staring?”

“No!” Rin turned his head to hide his face.

A gentle hand turned Rin’s face to meet purple eyes. “Don’t get embarrassed on me now.”

Rin’s hands grabbed at Rei’s face to pull him into a kiss. Teeth clacked together and noses got in the way but they managed to settle into a rhythm. Rin pulled Rei onto his lap, the skirt riding up and Rin took the chance to grind his hips against Rei’s, only having the thin barrier of his underwear to inhibit the sensation. Rei’s mouth opened in a moan and Rin slipped his tongue in.  
Rei bucked against Rin as he ran his own tongue against Rin’s. Shifting, Rin lifted Rei off his lap and received a groan of protest. Rin quickly pulled off his pants and underwear then, sliding his hands up Rei’s thighs, hooked his fingers on the waistband of Rei’s own underwear and slipped those off. He pulled Rei on his lap again and grasped their erections, pumping both at the same time.

Nuzzling into Rin’s neck, Rei made soft moaning sounds and dug his nails into Rin’s back. Rin increased his strokes and nibbled lightly on Rei’s neck. The sharp teeth stung, but the mix of sensations dulled any pain. Rei moved along to Rin’s strokes and the two panted and moaned against each other, sweat sticking their shirts to their backs. Soon they both came to orgasm and Rei flopped against Rin, while Rin leaned his head against the wall behind the bench.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breaths. Rin smiled against Rei’s neck and whispered, “I’m glad I got you in that skirt.”

“Me too. Now tell me where my pants are. I’m not going out in public like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being smuttier than i had intended so yeah.


End file.
